Pears
by Tynuccia
Summary: There was one thing that Miranda loved more than pitying herself: pears.


**T**itle: Pears and Water

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda

**R**ating: T

**W**arning: D Gray-Man's not mine.

**S**ummary: There was one thing that Miranda loved more than pitying herself: pears.

*****

"Do you know what would be actually nice, Miranda?" Arystar Krory suddenly asked, leaning to a tree and resting his head on its rough surface.

The woman shook her curls and looked at him with the corner of her eye. "N-nein… what?"

"To know where we are" Krory sighed and sat down, burying his fingers in his hair. "We shouldn't have stopped drinking from that fountain. It's then that we have lost Allen and Lavi."

"…I AM SORRY!!!!!" Miranda's shout made him gulp. She was crying and hugging her legs tight. "It was my fault, I'm an idiot!"

"H-hey…" Krory smiled nervously. "You shouldn't worry. It's also my fault."

Miranda appreciated his attempt at calming her down and she blushed. Her best friend was just the most wonderful person she'd ever met. Not only handsome, he was always kind and made her laugh a lot. She grabbed the edge of his huge cloak and bit her lip lightly. "S-sorry anyway."

Krory grinned and sat next to her. "Hm we have to find a way of preventing you from apologizing every single time. Even if it's not your fault."

"K-Krory-san!" she pouted. "It's just the way I am, I can't change all of a sudden!"

The man sighed. His best friend was just so depressed… he really hoped he could have healed her. He blushed as he lifted one hand to wipe away her tears. "W-what if I didn't talk to you anymore? W-would it… would it be enough to make you stop it?"

Miranda blinked. He used to be her everything. The person who made her feel special and loved and… and understood in a perfect way. She wouldn't have bore losing him. "T-that would be… absolutely… _mean_ of you, Krory-san!"

"Then… smile, won't you?" he giggled and rested his head on his knees. "It's awful to always see you so sad because of things you're not responsible of… e-especially to me…"

The woman blushed and poked her fingers together. "I'm sorr-" she stopped and looked at him. "Oops… I mean… I won't… ja, I won't cry anymore in front of you. Or, at least, I'll try…"

"Thank you" Krory smiled and stared at the sky covered with heavy clouds. "It's gonna rain."

"Oh no!" Miranda sobbed. "We'll surely catch a cold."

"Well, I can g-" Krory started saying, but suddenly a horrible noise came out of nowhere. Miranda gulped and yelled a little whereas her fellow Exorcist blushed and felt his jaw drop. "E-er… um… I am… hungry… aren't I?"

"I tend to forget that your Innocence is like Allen-kun's" Miranda laughed. Now she knew that it wasn't any wild beast or an Akuma. It was just his stomach. And she felt relieved. "Yet you keep on amazing me with that hunger of yours!"

The Romanian man scratched his cheek. "S-sorry. It was very rude of me! I hope I didn't scare you!"

"It'd be a lie if I told you you didn't, but don't worry. It's alright" Miranda smiled and opened her bag. "Hm… I bought them to eat them at home, but I don't mind sharing them with you."

Krory peeked over her shoulder with curiosity. _Them?_

"I hope you like pears, Krory-san" Miranda grinned as she handed him one big, juicy fruit. "Personally, I love them!"

"Oh… s-sure…" the man grabbed it and blushed. She was happy just like a child as she ate hers. Her eyes were shining of a bright light and her lips were curved into a delighted smile. He stared at the fruit's juice slip on her jaw and her tongue immediately lick it away as her spare hand helped as well. It was quite arousing, one would say.

_Stop it already, Baron Arystar Krory III! She's a friend, your best friend! You'd spoil it all if you began loving her! But… she's just so adorable…_

"Krory-san? Are you alright?" Miranda gently tapped on his shoulder. He turned back and nodded slowly. "Y-yea… think so…"

"Where has your hunger gone?" she teased him, biting her pear and started the sexy sequence once again. Krory blinked and looked down at the fruit he was holding. "Hm… I was just thinking of something…"

He closed his eyes as his sharpen fangs penetrated the sweet pulp and its tasty flavour filled his mouth. It was actually good, he thought he'd never eaten such a wonderful thing. Maybe it was because of the person sitting next to him, but he didn't care. Not as long as he could devour that fruit. _That's so delicious… just like Miranda…_

"You know what? Pears are perfect with cheese or chocolate!" she giggled as she took another one. "If I didn't give Allen-kun my chocolate we could enjoy it together."

"Oh, I have some!!" Krory said, excited. "Wait, I'm taking it!" He opened his bag and started looking into it. There was some Akuma's blood, a picture with the other Exorcists, his tooth-brush (one of the most important things to a vampire like him, of course) and, finally, the milk chocolate. He handed it to his partner and smiled. "Here you are! I guess that now we can really enjoy it together."

"Ja!" Miranda laughed and grabbed some. She felt quite embarassed acting like a baby, but he seemed kind of _charmed_.

_Stop it already, Miranda Lotto! He's a friend, your best friend! You'd spoil it all if you began loving him! But… he's just so adorable…_

"I'd suggest you to try your beloved pears with some Akuma's blood, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it. Would you?" Krory laughed and bit the fruit again, this time with the chocolate. He blinked: she was absolutely right, its flavour was even better!

"I'd end up hating my favourite food" Miranda closed her eyes as she licked her fingers innocently. Not to Krory's eyes, of course. He looked away and chuckled a little. He wondered what was going on within him.

It was quiet for some minutes, the two friends eating their pears without speaking and just enjoying the silence. They were sitting under a tree on a hill and, in front of them, there were many fields.

"I love the countryside" Miranda whispered. "It makes me feel so re-" she stopped and looked down with horror on her face. "DAH!!! K-K-Krory-san what are you doing?!"

The poor man sniffled and bit his lip. What a fool! But he couldn't help if… "I'm afraid of storms and… and Eliade used to make me clutch to her breasts when there was one!"

She blinked. She had to admit that she hadn't even noticed that it had started thundering and lightening. "A-ach… er…" she stared at the sincere scared look in his deep eyes. She wouldn't have been surprised to see him crying. She blushed when she realized that she **really** liked his touch on her chest. It wasn't arousing. It was absolutely sweet and kinda romantic. "Y-you c-can do i-it if you… want… ja…"

"T-thanks" Krory closed his eyes and enjoyed her breasts' warmth. His fear wasn't something he'd invented just to snuggle to his friend and satisfy his man's hunger; it was real and he couldn't help, but shake. Eliade… she made him feel in the same way as Miranda. He held her tighter. "Really… thank you… you know…"

Miranda smiled and, without thinking, she started stroking his hair. "It's okay, Krory-san. I mean… if it'd been Lavi-kun doing something like that I'd have ran away, but I know that you're a gentleman and you'd never do something like this with a second purpose."

Krory blushed. She was actually amazing. And even her touch was gorgeous. He purred a little and started laughing. "Oh yes, he'd do it just to snuggle to your breasts!"

Miranda laughed as well and closed her eyes. It was nice to have him beside her. It was quiet again, but she gulped when he lifted her in bridal style and looked at her with his black eyes. "Take my cloak away and use it to cover our heads, please."

"W-what do you wanna do?" she asked as she grabbed the dark cloth. "Weren't you afraid of storms?"

"We've gotta run, it's raining" he simply said. "And now I feel better, thanks."

Miranda blushed and clutched to him for dear life. "Don't leave me."

"I'll never let you fall" he smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. Then, he started running at high speed among the fields. Rain was pouring, yet they didn't care, even if they were getting completely soaked.

"This cloak of mine is completely useless!" he laughed, enjoying the fresh breeze on his face mixed with Miranda's sweet scent and water. "It's like you're not holding it."

Miranda blinked. "O-oh… I'm sorry… the useless one is me…"

Krory suddenly stopped and looked at the woman. Their faces were quite close. He sighed. "Miranda. I already told you to stop this madness. You're doing well, it's not your fault. It barely is, actually."

"K-Krory…san…?" she blushed, but couldn't look away. His eyes were like a strong magnet. "I… well… You're right."

The man sighed and bit his lower lip. She surely made him suffer just with her insecurities and he wondered why his heart was bleeding. "Miranda…"

"Krory-san…"

"THERE YOU ARE!!!"

The two Exorcists gulped and he nearly dropped her. He could catch her before she fell and turned back. Allen and Lavi were standing in front of them, clearly scared and _upset_.

"We've been looking for you!" the redhead crossed his arms on the chest. "We are worried and, when we find you, what do we have to see?! The two of you snuggling like a couple!!! You could have told us!"

"EEK!" Miranda squeaked and buried her face in the Romanian man's chest while he blushed and stepped back. "W-what?! We were just going somewhere else, to see if there was some cave to go in!"

"And make love?" Lavi winked, sending them a small kiss.

Miranda nearly fainted, Allen fell down and Krory lost some blood from his nostrils.

"**It's raining, you moron!!! I didn't want her to be further wet, that's all!**" the tallest Exorcist yelled, then he sighed. "Lavi, please, don't say these things anymore."

"Understood!" the boy laughed and patted him on the back. "It was so fun, anyway… let's go home now. I bet that Komui's worried. We should have been there something like two hours ago!"

Krory nodded and gently put Miranda on the ground. He stared at her with the corner of the eye. A couple… a boyfriend and a girfriend… the German woman and him. It sounded weird. Yet he couldn't stop fancying it. _No! Best friends, best friends, best friends… BEST FRIENDS!_

"So… Krorykins? Are the two of you together?" Lavi lightly hit his friend's stomach with the elbow. "It'd be great!"

Krory looked at him, feeling that he didn't have the strenght to answer. He sighed. _Best… friends…?_

*****

"Well done… **well done**!!!"

Komui Lee stood up and gave Miranda a huge hug.

"I am proud of you, Mi-chan!"

"Oh, p-please…" the poor woman blushed. "Don't call me like that. I know it's Lavi-kun's fault. Isn't it?"

"It's just so cute!" Komui shrugged before sitting back again and staring at her with his hands resting under his chin. "However, good job. You recovered the Innocence and no Finders died."

"Miracles do happen, after all."

"Don't be so hard with yourself! You're slowly learning what this job asks you. I'm sure that, by the war's end, you'll be perfect" Komui sipped his coffee and really hoped he could cheer her up. Even if he knew that the only person who could have done it was a certain Baron with sharp fangs…

Miranda nodded. "S-sorry. I'll try to smile."

"That's nice. Now, dismissed! It's pretty late and you must be tired… Oh!" he slapped his hand on his forehead. "Why don't you relax at the Black Order's hot springs?"

"…hot… springs…?"

"Hm! I built them while you were away. You can find them beside the medical wing" Komui explained. He was happy his plan had worked.

Miranda closed her eyes, thinking of hot water covering her exhausted body, and suddenly thought it was one of the crazy man's best ideas ever. "I'll go there, then."

"Gorgeous! Have fun, dear!"

The woman chuckled a little and walked away, carrying her heavy bag and looking around. The mission had been really long and she'd been away for three weeks. Now everything looked new, somehow. _I wonder what's Arystar doing…_ Though she didn't have the guts to drop the _san_ thing, she used to call him by first name in her mind.

She got lost in her thoughts –sweet ones- and didn't even notice when she sat down on her bed. She gulped as she felt the pillow beneath the fingers. "Oh… right… gotta get ready to have my first _hot springs_' bath…" She stood up and looked for a pair of panties and a bra; then she grabbed a towel and a hairbrush. "Ready."

She got out of the room and headed to the hot springs. She had to admit she was pretty excited about that night's small trip. She used to fall asleep after a bath and she really hoped it'd have gone that way even tonight. In a few minutes she was in front of the new wing's door. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly walked in…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! OH MEIN GOTT!!!"

Miranda dropped everything as she spotted Arystar Krory III standing still in the middle of the room, wearing just his black trousers. She covered her eyes and blushed wildly, falling down.

The man laughed and covered himself with his shirt, then walked up to Miranda and helped her standing up. "Hey, welcome back!"

The woman refused to look at him. "T-thanks…"

"I'd have never thought to meet somebody here at this hour" he admitted. "What are you doing?"

Miranda bent down to pick her panties up, managing to hide them from the vampire's eyes. "Hm… I've just come back and… Komui-san suggested me to relax…"

"The right choice, then" Krory giggled and sat on a wooden bench. "I trained myself today and I really need a bath. That's why I'm here."

"Ja…" the woman put everything in a small basket and stared at her fellow with the corner of the eye. "H-have fun, then."

"How did the mission go?" Krory asked, after nodding. She looked pretty worn out, but yet she was cute. And he'd even seen the bra and the panties, but would have never told her. She'd have died. _I wish I could say that I missed you, Miranda._

"W-we'll have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow. I don't want to steal your time and you still have to take the bath…" she sat next to him and poked her fingers together. He was sweaty, she could perfectly smell it. Not his usual musky scent, but she had to admit it was ravishing anyway.

"Damn…" Krory sighed and slapped his hand on the forehead. "…why?!"

"Was?"

"I was wondering why is it always me who has to go through difficult situations!"

"… pardon?"

Krory nodded and took her hand. He smiled as he felt her shiver at that small gesture. "I suppose Komui didn't tell you about the hot springs' features… did he?"

Miranda stared at their fingers crossed together. His grasp was just so strong and reassuring… _Arystar…_

"Hey, Miranda? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Ah… y-yes! Well, he didn't say anything strange or odd…" she answered, lifting her eyes to stare at him. "Why?"

"There's just one bath, Miranda."

It was quiet for a while. Krory blushing wildly and Miranda trying to understand his words.

"One… bath…"

"Yes."

"So it means that we have to relax… together."

"Yes."

"In the same bath. Wearing nothing. Naked."

"Once again… yes."

Miranda felt her soul run away and nearly fainted, her face completely red. Krory held her in his arms. "H-hold on, Miranda!"

"T-this thing is **awful**!" she screamed, though she was starting to enjoy the idea of the two of them covered just with hot water.

"I swear I won't look at your… b-breasts…" Krory bit his lip. "Or even at your lower parts, or the bottom, or the legs…"

"It's okay" Miranda stroked his arm gently. "I got what you mean."

Krory nodded and took away his shirt to reveal a perfect torso. She blushed and stared at the ceiling. "I'll do the same."

"Great! S-so… see you there…" he stood up and walked to another locker room. The women's one. He knew that Miranda was already shocked enough to move or do something and he had to help her somehow. He got undressed, washed himself and leaned to the wall, shivering at the cold contact with the tiles. He closed his eyes. To _see_ her naked. It was something quite exciting to him. Gentleman or not, he was a man and couldn't help, but fancy those things. _N-NO! She'll notice it if you're horny, you moron!_ However, he was already thinking of her long legs, of her body and of her sweet eyes. _God, please, help me. I need it! _

He finally found the courage to walk to the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. He hoped she was already there and, for once, destiny helped him: Miranda Lotto was immersed in the water and had a pleased look on the face. She had a ponytail and her shoulders were bare. Krory blinked as he suddenly wanted to bite her white flesh and drink her blood. Or probably just to cover her skin with kisses. He shook his head and gently tapped her on the back.

"Ah, Krory-san!" she smiled a little. He was so handsome… she had to put her whole soul into preventing herself from stroking his leg. _Why would I like to touch his leg?!_

"W-would you cover your eyes, please? I have to take this towel away and come in…"

"Er… um… sure…?" Miranda lifted her hands to put them on her face. She thanked it was a bit dark and he couldn't see her nipples. He blamed the little darkness that didn't let him see her nipples. She shivered when she felt the water ripple and heard a satisfied sigh. "M-may I look now?"

Krory laughed and gently removed her hands. They were quite close. He stroked her chin and smiled. "So, tell me about the mission."

She blushed and looked away. It was hot and her forehead was sweaty. "Um… it was… nice, yet tiring. I was able to recover the Innocence without losing any Finder."

"Great!" Krory grinned. He knew how much she cared for everyone and even how much she hated it when she failed. And it used to happen quite often. "Where did you go, again?"

"Hungary" she answered, turning back to grab a small tray. There were two glasses and a bottle on it. "I found this wine in the cupboard…do you want some?"

Krory blinked: another thing that Komui used to say was that alcohol helps people feeling more at ease, especially if they're taking a bath together. _This means she's nervous… no wonder she is, but I am sorry for her… my lovely Miranda…_ He was brought back to reality when her fingers softly touched his arm. He looked at her and smiled. "Of course, thanks."

She nodded and poured the wine in the glasses. "Krory-san?"

"Hm?"

"It's not that I wanna get drunk to talk to you. It wouldn't be fun anymore, you know…" she stopped and sipped her wine. She licked her lips and stared at his delighted reaction. She blushed. "Er… I'm drinking just this one…"

"It's okay, Miranda" Krory managed to smile and think of something different, which didn't look like his best friend lying on a bed without sheets covering her. _Stop… it… already…_ "I've never been to Hungary…"

"Oh it's a good place!" she said happily. "In this season there are lots of flowers and the weather's nice. Really nice."

"It's a pity you didn't have time to enjoy your trip!" Krory sipped the wine slowly. It was good, it probably came from Cross' collection.

Miranda bursted out into a laughter as she put her glass on the tray. "Even if I'm the Exorcist who can control time? This is a bit odd, if you think of it, Krory-san."

He laughed as well and wondered if he'd ever seen her so happy. She looked like another woman. "Miranda… has something nice happened to you?"

She blinked as she grabbed a lock of hair in her tiny fingers. Well, she was relaxing in the same bath where the man she loved was relaxing… they were drinking wine together and quietly chatting. It was enough to make her feel at seventh heaven. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. "It's just that… I… um… missed you a lot…"

Krory blushed. "M-me too… it's just that I was used to talk to you at night, before falling asleep…" he closed his eyes, smiling. "You're the perfect lullaby to me."

Now it was Miranda's turn to blush. _The perfect lullaby_, he said. Her?! "D-don't be silly. I just keep on talking about how useless I feel and I tell you such depressing things…" she looked down at the water. She'd have given everything to chug another glass of wine down. Or even three or four. It didn't matter since she was feeling uneasy.

"O-oh… yea… maybe…" Krory stammered horribly, sighing. Then it clicked in Miranda's head: he was just trying to tell her something cute, to make her happy and forget her troubles and embarassment. She quickly turned to her right and leaned her hands on his arm. "I am so sorry!!! I didn't mean to spoil your attempt of being nice to me, I'm just so clumsy…"

The man blinked, but started laughing. He caressed her fingers and shook his head. "It's alright, it's alright."

"A-are you sure? I was so rude…"

"Alright" he slowly repeated. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. His lips tasted her hair's flavour. Strawberry, maybe? "Did you wash it?"

"Of course" Miranda giggled, trying to hide the blush. "I found a lot of products in the hot springs' bathroom. Komui-san thought of everything."

"Kanda's even smiled" Krory stated, solemn. "It was just so… odd…"

Miranda started laughing. "Oh Gott, why did I miss something so unlikely to happen?! This is a miracle, isn't it?"

The man nodded, staring at her. "Hey, Miranda… I was thinking that… well, you're really beautiful when you laugh…"

She gulped. "K-Krory-san…"

"Arystar."

"I'd be rude once again if I called you by first na-umph" She stopped talking as his tongue slipped in her mouth, looking for hers. His hands gently grabbed her hair, pulling her closer. It didn't last long. When they broke apart, Miranda stared at him. He was smiling and looked quite satisfied.

"Did you like it?"

"Um… j-ja… I…"

"Well, it was rude of me to steal your first kiss, yet you liked it. It'd be the same for you to call me _Arystar_, wouldn't it?"

Miranda blinked. "W-was it just to… just to make me call you Arystar?!"

"N-NO!" Krory lifted his hands in defense. "I… I kissed you because I wanted it. Really." He caressed her face and sighed in relief when she peacefully closed her eyes. "I like you a lot, Miranda. But not as a friend…"

"R-really?" she looked straight at him. He liked her… "I like you too, Arystar."

The man smiled and brushed his lips against hers. "I like you, yeah, I like you" he whispered as he covered her face with soft kisses. She enjoyed the feeling of his wet hands on her skin. She giggled. "Hey, it tickles, Arystar!"

Krory laughed as well and rubbed his nose against hers. "Um… before you start hating me because of my _male being_… let's go out of here."

Miranda blushed. She'd have never hated him, but she had to admit that kissing naked in the same bath was quite exciting even for a shy woman like her. And they had just confessed their love. She didn't want to run. Not now that she'd found someone who really cared for her. "Arystar?"

"Hm?"

"Er… I've got some pears in my bedroom… do you want to come over?"

Krory smiled, his fangs glowing a little. "Of course. Let's go."

_Fin._

**A/N: the **_**pears**_** idea came to my mind when, during the '-Man's Theatre', Miranda said she loved them. And about the hot springs… well, when I was taking a shower XD However! I hope you liked it! Tynuccia.**


End file.
